User talk:74.67.62.133
actually because you tributed "Aslla Piscu" as the cost for "Swallow's Nest"'s effect, by the time Nest resolves "Piscu"'s already off the field, as well as your opponent's monsters. I should know, I did it at a tourney and it was 100% legal It is not legal. It follows the recently-amended rulings for "Rivalry of Warlords". Compare it to the ruling of "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" vs "Rivalry of Warlords". It does not work. * And I'm to take your word over a game official's? Rivalry of Warlords only works if the "Piscu" user has non-Winged Beast monster on their field. That's the clencher, my deck with Piscu uses all Winged Beast monsters that can easily swarm the field, so Warlords wouldn't even affect me. "Earthbound Immortal" effect prohibit any *attempt* to Summon another "Earthbound Immortal", even if the existing one would be removed as a cost in the process of that attempt. *Actually, they don't prohibit the 'Attempt', the effect lore states, 'There can only be 1 Face-Up Earthbound Immortal on the field' Thus you can set another on the field, and because there is no face-up EI on the field with Swallow's Nest that part of the effect is null and void, so you can Special Summon either another Piscu or even Rasca as they both have the same level and are both Winged Beasts. Please read the rulings regarding Uria vs Rivalry. It explicitly states that the card prevents the Summons of monsters of different Types. This is not just 'my word for it'. It is backed by updated rulings in both the TCG and the OCG, as explained here: http://www.pojo.biz/board/showthread.php?t=900494 *Don't use a forum for your rulings I usually ask an official or someone who works in a card shop for their professional opinion. Didn't you hear what I said, I said every monster in my deck is Winged Beast Type, which means I can summon as many monsters as I wish and not send any to the graveyard, and yes I did read the ruling regarding Uria vs Rivalry of the Warlords, I have a five year old cousin who knows that little ruling. I am not impressed by your knowledge of a basic rule. I don't know who you play with, but everyone I play with are highly advanced. We know every ruling for the cards in our decks, double verified by officials and by the official site. Now go back to your forum, and listen to them instead of trying to pass false knowledge on this site. Haha, highly advanced player, I'm sure.. That's why you're acting like an immature child. The thread I linked you to contains posts by qualified judges and people who have worked with Konami to judge major events. I'm not trying to discredit your pathetic Deck at all; simply informing players that this is how the cards work. * 'Acting like an immature child'? Good one, that almost affects me, but in my experience the one who resorts to such talk first is, more often than not, the childish one. Have you verified if the thread participants are who they say they are? anyone could say, 'Hi I'm (name), and I worked with Konami as an official for one of their game events.' None of my decks are pathetic. Each one has more than five Tournament wins, and they've taken on everything, from Monarchs to Blackwings, from Lightsworns to D.D., from Infernity to E Heroes. Rivalry only works if it's on the field. EI can only have 1 face-up, setting another face-down or sacrificing one for another EI are both ways around that effect. True gamers don't just read the rulings, they figure out the loop holes and exploit them. It is like war, figure out the best way to use your resources to take down your opponents, look for holes in their defenses for an insurgency, cut off their supply of resources, and my personal favorite; demoralize the soldiers by killing a leader or by destroying an important landmark. Good for you, cupcake, I'm really proud of you. I'm going to pin your list of winning Decks up on the refrigerator, so everyone can see. Now, when you become as knowledgeable as I am about rulings, tell me. So far, you have not shown me *anything* to back up your argument. I've put forth the ruling about Uria. You cannot logically accept that ruling and deny this one. It's the *exact same concept*. Think otherwise? Explain and prove it. * The concept of Uria and Rivalry is obvious, here I'll explain the difference using the text in the ruling: If you control "Rivalry of Warlords" and 2 other face-up Trap Cards, and you control a non-Pyro monster, you cannot send the 3 face-up Trap Cards to the Graveyard to Summon "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" because "Rivalry of Warlords" prevents you from Summoning monsters of different Types. The concept is clear cut, if you control, say Warriors, and sent the three traps to the graveyard then of course you can't summon Uria as it is a Pyro instead of a Warrior, but if you control Pyro monsters you can send the traps and summon Uria because they all share the Pyro type. Likewise, Swallow's Nest tributes one Winged Beast to summon another Winged Beast, or you can simply have a face-up Jinzo or have a face down Dark Bribe, Solemn Judgment, etc. to counter Rivalry, and because the tributed EI is no longer face-up you can summon another EI because that condition is no longer in effect. So, now you're beginning the name calling? very mature of you. makes me miss the sandbox. Also, if you actually read the card lores you can see proof for my arguments. It's the same concept. Uria is getting rid of the card that prevents it from being Summoned as a cost to Summon it, thus before it is physically on the field. "Swallow's Nest" is getting rid of the card that prevents an "Earthbound Immortal" from being Summoned as a cost, before it is physically on the field. Therefore, if you can't do one (and rulings tell us we cannot), then you can't do the other. * The difference is in the conditions, because the EI is in the graveyard it cannot be considered face-up, there is no ruling saying otherwise here or on the official site, and if what your saying is true then you couldn't even tribute an EI and another monster for a different EI, and since I've seen Game Officials doing just that. If you don't believe me here is a PDF document from the official site regarding the Raging Battle pack, http://www.yugioh-card.com/en/gameplay/rulings/RGBT%20Rules%20v1-2.pdf Erm, actually you cannot Tribute 1 "Earthbound Immortal" for another, unless you are Tribute Setting it. And yes, as a judge, I'm quite familiar with the rules on that pdf. What did you want me to see on it, exactly? Nothing there really contradicts what I'm saying. Anyway, it's been very fun and all, but I don't see the point of arguing this any further if you refuse to follow the rules. It's understandable, considering your Deck would apparently be derailed by this, but that doesn't change anything. If you want to continue playing incorrectly, by all means do so. If you want to follow the rules, play correctly.